Unided for the music
by Luna Swan Cullen
Summary: Bella leva a musica muito a serio, a ponto de não conviver com ninguém que não goste do mesmo jeito que ela..Quando um desconhecido chega na escola tendo os mesmos gostos que ela o que acontece? será que é o inicio de uma paixão ou de um desastre? confira
1. Resumo

~~Unided for the music~~

Censura: +14 por enquanto

Gênero:drama, romance, um pouco de comédia

Personagens: todos de twilight

Resumo: Bella é uma garota que só gosta de rock e leva a musica muito a serio, então não consegue ficar perto de quem gosta de outros tipos ou nem mesmo gosta muito de musica. Até que um dia, um desconhecido recém chegado a escola, Edward, resolve ir falar com ela e quem diria que eles são mais parecidos do que imaginam. Esse é apenas o inicio de uma grande paixão que foi unida e marcada pela musica

Me façam felizes pra voltar a postar :D


	2. Chapter 1

United for the music

Na cidade de Forks, um pontinho verde denso escondido no mapa, havia uma menina misteriosa. Tudo que sabiam sobre ela era que seus pais nunca saiam de casa, que seu nome era Isabella (mas ela mataria quem a chamasse assim) ou só Bella, tinha 17 anos, estudava no segundo ano com um histórico escolar e notas perfeitas, e que vivia pela musica.

Ela era uma roqueira e metaleira, se você perguntasse o nome da banda que ela estava ouvindo no momento, havia 93% de você não ter a mínima idéia de qual seja. Ela ficava sozinha pois como a musica era algo tão importante pra ela, não suportaria conversar com alguém que não vivesse pela musica e como ela não conhecia ninguém que gostasse desse tipo de musica, então preferia não ter contato com ninguém..

Em uma segunda feira na hora do almoço ela sentou na sua mesa exatamente no centro do refeitório, ela não ligava de que todos passassem e a encarassem, afinal, eles não significavam nada pra ela. Era a segunda-feira depois das férias de julho, Bella não conseguia compreender como ainda tinha uma pequena esperança de entrar alguém pelo menos um pouco com ela naquele _inferno_, era assim como ela chamava sua escola.

Com um suspiro de desapontamento com ela mesmo por alimentar essa falsa esperança, ela encarou sua comida: um pedaço de pizza requentado, iogurte, um pouco de salada e alguns biscoitos velhos.. "_Nem almoço decente merecemos no inferno"_ pensou ela ao começar a comer.

-Com licença – disse uma voz rouca parada no outro lado da mesa de Bella, era a primeira vez em 3 anos que alguém a importunava em sua mesa - é meu primeiro dia aqui, todas as mesas estão cheia, será que posso me sentar aqui?

Bella largou o garfo com raiva por estarem a incomodando e quando levantou a cabeça com um sorriso cheio de sarcasmo para responder o estranho, ela ficou paralisada ao olhar seu rosto. Era um garoto alto de cabelos cor de bronze arrepiado e bagunçado, pálido, magro na medida certa.

-A vontade – foi a única coisa que ela conseguiu mais ou menos dizer para o garoto

Todos no refeitório pararam o que estavam fazendo no exato instante que o garoto misterioso puxou a cadeira e se sentou naquela mesa proibida até então..

Percebendo o olhar de todos, Bella corou, mas voltou para a sua comida, ainda boba com o estranho.. O garoto também começou a comer em silencio, passados alguns minutos ele parou de comer e disse

-Ah vai, não acredito que eu não mereço nem saber seu nome

-Isabella, ou só Bella

-É um prazer, _Bella_, eu sou Edward.. Desculpa se minha pergunta é muito repentina, afinal acabei de descobrir seu nome, mas que tipo de musica você curte.. – ele disse um pouco envergonhado

Bella se surpreendeu com a pergunta, por que ela estava pensando em falar aquilo também, meio surpresa respondeu

-Bom, não sou como as outras garotinhas normais, acho que deu pra perceber né.. – ela deu um risinho e Edward a imitou – bom, se prepare, eu gosto de rock alternativo, punk rock, hard rock, metal, Black metal, death metal... bom, como ninguém entende, eu gosto de rock e metal, coisas mais pesadas sabe..

Edward ficou parado de boca aberta, ele estava muito surpreso, Bella só não sabia se era um surpreso bom ou ruim..

-Puta. Que. Pariu. – foi o que ele conseguiu pronunciar, e depois de um tempo – nem acredito que finalmente achei alguém que gosta do mesmo estilo musical que eu

_Puta merda_ foi o que passou na cabeça de Bella ao ouvir isso

-Não da pra acreditar, parece impossível

Os dois ficaram se encarando por um bom tempo, até que o sinal que avisava que o refeitório ia fechar tocou. Com alguma dificuldade os dois se moveram e tentaram conversar um pouco

-Mas então, quais são as suas bandas preferidas? – Bella disse timidamente e meio travada ainda

-Bom, eu curto Avenged Sevenfold, Metallica, System of a Down, Iron Maiden.. sou um pouco mais dos clássicos – respondeu Edward

-Eu sou mais algumas mais desconhecidas.. mas amo Avenged também acima de todas, essas mais clássicas também lógico, mas tem umas tipo Unsun e Xandria que são mais desconhecidas


End file.
